


Conte du Soir

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Mama!Dream, Nightmare est mentionné, enfants magiques, sous-entendu de non-con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Shade aimait la nuit, après que Shine se soit endormi.Quand la silhouette de son parent passait près de son lit et s'y arrêtait."Tu ne dors pas Shade?"Parce qu'il avait alors sa "mama" pour lui tout-seul, Dream lui racontait une histoire, parlait avec lui et le cajolait. L'enfant n'avait alors pas à le partager avec son frère. Il adorait ses moments privilégiés et ne s'en laissait jamais."Racontes-moi l'histoire de l'arbre!"





	Conte du Soir

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare/Dream : Joku  
> Shine/Shade: shigxx

Shade était habitué à attendre. Blotti dans son lit, il voyait Dream embrasser Shine sur le front, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'endorme, le sourire aux dents, le pouce dans la bouche. Sage, docile et quasiment impossible à réveiller. Il resterait plongé dans le monde des songes jusqu'au matin, à moins qu'une chose terrible ne se produise et que Dream le réveille de force avec ses pouvoirs. 

Le gardiens des rêves se releva, s'éloignant doucement du lit. Avant de s'immobilisant près de celui de son cadet: "Shade?"

Le petit leva la cavité nasale. "Hum? Shine dort? C'est l'heure de l'histoire?"

Sa mère ou son père (physiquement c'était un garçon après tout!?) venait de passer à côté de lui.  Dream posa un genou au sol. Passant sa main sur le crâne de son fils.

"Tu veux que je t'en raconte une? 

\- Oui."

C'était leur petit moment chaque soir, tant Shine sombrait rapidement dans le sommeil. Shade avait plus de mal à sombrer dans le royaume des songes, et attendait ces moments privilégiés avec mama!Dream. Parfois, il faisait aussi des cauchemars, et se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son parent qui se réveillait, lui faisait un câlin et un chocolat chaud, ils parlaient et Shade finissait par se rendormir dans les bras de Dream.

_Il aimait avoir un moment privilégié rien qu'à lui._

_Un moment où il n'avait pas à partager sa mère avec son frère._

_Un moment où il n'avait pas à laisser la place ou à accepter de couper la poire en deux._

_Un moment où Shine ne pouvait rien réclamer, avec son exubérance habituelle._

_Câlin et Histoire(s)? Rien que pour lui._

Il aimait la vague chaleureuse de positivité qui l'entourait comme une douce couverture, tendre et aimante. C'était comme un doudou immatériel. Il adorait ça. Il était parfois bien plus câlin que Shine. Il lui arrivait de s'agripper de ses tentacules à Dream. Il était le plus docile, et le plus intelligent des jumeaux, passant beaucoup de temps à lire. Et il aimait la tendresse, sa famille et le plaisir d'être avec les deux êtres les plus importants pour lui. 

Dream eut un petit sourire, donnant une petite caresse sur le crâne de son fils cadet:  "Tu veux quoi comme histoire?!

\- Ton histoire mama? Comment tu es devenu gardien? L'histoire de l'Arbre?

\- Hahaha...ça devrait être possible." rit doucement le Prince des Rêves, avec tendresse. "Alors tout commence il y a longtemps. C'est l'histoire de l'esprit d'un arbre qui..."

Shade adorait vraiment ses moments. Il aimait son frère, mais parfois il aimait avoir Dream rien que pour lui, sans avoir à le partager avec son aîné. Pouvoir poser des questions, pouvoir apprendre des tas de choses, lire un lire ensemble, sans que son frère ne veuille aller jouer ou ne veuille une autre histoire.

_Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts._

_Lui aimait pleins de choses, Shine aimait les contes, au point de réclamer souvent ses préférés._

_Voilà pourquoi il attendait toujours que son grand frère s'endorme pour en demander une._

Il adorait le Veilleur des Sentiments Positifs, même si lui n'était pas né dans le consentement et l'amour. Il savait que son parent toujours près de lui l'aimait, autant que son premier enfant. Et cette certitude faisait enfler une bulle de joie dans son âme. Il ne savait pas où était l'autre, mais il devinait que ça ne présageait rien de bon dans la tristesse du regard de l'adulte ou les pleurs de son aîné.

Il demanda quand même, d'une petite voix, une de ses tentacules s'enroulant autour du poignet de son parent "Mama?

\- Hum?

\- L'esprit de l'arbre. Elle t'aimait?"

Il crut sentir une baisse dans les émotions de Dream mais cela fut si bref qu'il pensa avoir imaginé les choses.

"Je pense qu'elle nous aimait, Nightmare et moi, mais elle était aussi un arbre, l'arbre des émotions." Il prit doucement la main de son fils, caressant la petite paume de son pouce . "Elle ne pouvait pas nous toucher ou nous câliner. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le tronc de l'arbre. Elle était souvent fantomatique."

Shade eut une moue "C'est triste, tu as du être seul!"

_Quel enfant pouvait réaliser ça? A un tel jeune âge?_

_Shade était trop semblable à Nightmare sur beaucoup de points._

_Trop de points._

"Pas tant que ça. N...Nightmare était là."

L'enfant fronça les arcades sourcilières. "Il t'as laissé.  **Nous**  a laissé, il est méchant!"

L'expression douloureuse de l'adulte lui serra l'âme "Ce n'est pas de sa faute Shade, il est corrompu. Il a mangé les pommes sombres. Et..." il chercha ses mots "...il a été maudit!"

L'enfant hocha la tête, baissant les yeux "Tu pense qu'il reviendra un jour?

\- J'espère.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous aime encore?"

Dream serra les dents, il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question dont il ignorait toujours la réponse, malgré ses recherches et ses sentatives de l'atteindre. Rien n'avait marché. C'était comme si Shine et lui étaient devenu des inconnu.

_Et comment dire à Shade la vérité sur sa naissance?_

_\- La Tentacule qui lui serrait le coup._

_L'atroce goût dans sa bouche._

_Le rire froid et cruel._

_Les hurlements de peur de son fils, les petites mains de Shine qui s'agrippaient à sa cape, ses sanglots de peur et d'angoisse._

_La douleur et la sensation de brûlure au plus profond de son âme._

_Le sourire cruel de Nightmare et son regard mauvais, sournois et satisfait. Satisfait de l'avoir fait souffrir, de l'avoir blessé...de les abandonner._

_Et ces jours d'angoisse, de douleurs, ses larmes, et..._

_....la naissance de Shade_ -

Il baissa la tête, cachant son expression, réprimant un frisson "Je ne sais pas si il va revenir. Il faudrait que sa corruption disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il redevienne comme avant..."

_Mais ça n'était pas possible._

_C'était un rêve illusoire._

_Un mirage._

Dreamtale était ravagé. L'arbre n'existait plus. Rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant. Il n'était pas certain que ça soit possible. Que une corruption puisse être effacée. Dreamtale ne serait jamais plus ce qu'elle avait été.

Shade se redressa, tendant sa petite main pour toucher la joue de sa "mère" en disant, d'une petite voix sûre "Mais on va tout faire pour, hein mama?"

Dream eut un sourire douloureux "Probablement. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Pour nous et pour l'équilibre du multivers."

_Comment pouvait-il dire la vérité à son fils?_

_La dernière chose laissée par son frère?_

L'enfant attrapa une nouvelle fois la manche de son parent"Mama?

\- Hum?

\- Je peux avoir une autre histoire?"

Dream gloussa "d'accord, d'accord mais c'est moi qui choisit. Une courte, parce qu'il est tard et que tu as les orbites à moitié fermées."


End file.
